


Saint Valentine

by princecollywolly



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, F/M, Historical References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecollywolly/pseuds/princecollywolly
Summary: Ben and Ella sneak cuteness in the dead of winter for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge/Original Female Character(s)





	Saint Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> someone on Tumblr requested cuteness with Ben and Ella for Valentine's Day about 5 years ago. Here is the repost.

Eleanor looked out the window and surveyed the glistening, snowy landscape with a sigh. Usually, she loved the winter time. But today, it kept her holed up inside, away from her Benjamin. Now, it was very cozy inside—there was a fire at the hearth in the drawing room, she had just taken tea with her mother, and they’d passed the afternoon by mending laundry and doing other chores—but she would have rather been outside.

At the moment, Eleanor stood at the window, watching little snow flurries fall gently to their places, whether it be on the windowpane, on the branches, or on the ground itself. She always admired the snow when it fell so lightly like this—it didn’t seem like it was in any hurry; it was simply content to wander until it found the perfect spot to rest. The setting sun cast a golden glow over the snow, and Eleanor thought the colors a very nice contrast. If she could freeze that moment forever, she would have loved to draw it, but such things were not possible. It was such a gorgeous scene, she could hardly stand it. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her cloak and headed out the back door. 

Her parents only raised an eyebrow. This was a rather regular occurrence—their daughter had always loved the snow, and she was fond of taking walks in the wintertime. She would be back soon enough. 

Once outside, Eleanor breathed deeply and made her way toward the barn, making sure her skirts were not too dirtied by the mud and snow. She had half a mind to lay down in the snow and create snow angels like she did when she was a child, but that would be improper. If one of the soldiers found her like that, it could prove to be an awkward situation. 

But maybe one soldier would find it endearing. It was Valentine’s Day, and she hadn’t yet seen her Benjamin. Hopefully he wasn’t in the dreadful little spy barn, as it could be rather drafty and unpleasant in there, but she had a feeling he might be there. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind her. One hand held her waist, while the other covered her eyes. Her heart leapt to her throat, but she was comforted when the voice of her captor was a familiar one. 

“Guess who.” 

“Benjamin, you arse!” she yelled when he let go of her. She swatted at his chest playfully before he pulled her in for a deep, longing kiss. “Although I am glad to see you,” she said breathlessly after they pulled apart. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, a little smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. “I’ve got you something—“ he drew back his cloak to reveal a small bouquet of beautiful little pink and blue and purple flowers, tied hastily together with a small white ribbon. 

Her expression brightened at such a sweet little sight. 

“Oh, Benjamin, they’re beautiful! Where on earth did you get flowers in the middle of winter?” she asked, taking them and pressing her nose to the delicate bunch. 

He shrugged. “I’ve got my secrets.” His cheeks were red from the cold, but that didn’t stop his merry blue eyes from sparkling. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t got you a Valentine’s Day gift,” she said, looking up at him with a pouty face. 

“I have you. That’s all I need,” he quipped. 

He wrapped her in his arms again, tilting her chin up to bestow upon her a passionate but soft kiss; the kiss of an angel. What a picture they made—standing together, dark figures contrasted against a large, white open space. The snow fell gently on and around them, as if to praise the two of them for their affections. 

Neither of them felt cold for quite some time, for they were perfectly warm in each other’s embrace. Forget the snow and sunset—this was truly the moment Eleanor wanted to freeze in time and capture forever, as there was nowhere else she’d rather be. 

  
  



End file.
